


midday cuddles

by calumhood (sneaks)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, mike has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: michael has a bad day and ashton knows exactly how to help.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	midday cuddles

Michael’s day starts off terribly. The spilled coffee wasn’t that bad, but the burnt toast that sets off the smoke alarms and gives him a huge headache is a bit more inconvenient. The traffic on the way to the studio is dreadful and Michael can’t even tell how long he waits at that one light, even his upbeat playlist unable to cure his horrible mood. Mike struggles creatively the entire time he works alongside Calum. Cal tells him to go home and take care of himself, that he looks terrible ― in the nicest way possible. So Mike heads home, the drive taking just as long on the way back. Michael shrugs off his shoes at the door as Southy jumps around at his feet and drags himself up the stairs to take a nap.

“Hi, honey,” Ash greets, nose buried in his book as he lies against the pillows propped against the headboard, Moose lounging at his feet, chewing on a toy. Mike lets out a silent sigh as he approaches his side of the bed, pulling the covers back and tucking his tired body beneath them, relieved to feel the cool mattress beneath him. Ashton glances at Michael’s still figure, something not sitting right in his stomach. He sets his book and reading glasses aside and snakes his arms around Mike’s abdomen. Michael jumps at the sudden contact.

“It’s just me,” Ashton whispers, his voice velvety soft in Michael’s ears, “I know when my husband needs a cuddle, bubba.” He pulls Michael flush to his own body and Mike melts in the loving embrace.

Mike sighs, eyes fluttering shut, “Today was hard, that’s all. I don’t really want to talk about it.” He admits sheepishly, knowing how silly he must sound not wanting to share the troubles of his day with his partner. “I just need a bit of a nap.”

Ashton presses a kiss to Michael’s shoulder, mumbling against his skin “I could go for a nap right about now.”

“You want a nap, too?” Mike questions, focusing on the soft lull of Ashton’s voice and the soothing feeling of his warm hands on his tummy.

Ash rests his forehead on Mike’s shoulder, “Yeah. A nap sounds nice.”

With Ashton’s long fingers absentmindedly tracing shapes on his stomach, Mike is able to fall asleep quickly, soft snores escaping his parted lips. Southy curls up at his feet and Ash smiles, admiring the beautiful little family they’ve built together. He presses one last kiss to Michael’s skin, one at the back of his neck, before dozing off, the feeling of his lover in his arms bringing peace to his heart.


End file.
